A Strange Feeling
by Firestrong
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have been slowly getting closer, and as the days pass, Kyo is feeling something he's never felt before, love. Yuki on the other hand is also liking Tohru more and more. In the end, who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tohru Honda woke early that morning, making breakfast for Yuki, Kyo and Shigure Sohma. She did this in pleasure because she felt as if she owed them for letting her live there in the rather large house. As she boiled the Miso, a crashing noise came from the staircase.

"Ow, Damn it all!" The carrot head boy, Kyo, shouted as he tripped down the staircase. Tohru gasped in surprise and went around the corner to see him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my goodness, Kyo, are you alright?" she exclaimed, rushing over to his side. Kyo looked at her strangely for a moment, watching those worried blue eyes, but he dismissed the thought as he retreated to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, rubbing the back of his head with a frown on his face.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to get you some ice?" Tohru asked again, making sure he wasn't injured too badly.

"I said I'm fine!" Kyo shouted stubbornly, glaring at her as he lost his temper for a split second. He immediately regretted yelling at her for he quickly looked away from Tohru's frightened blue eyes.

"O-okay," Tohru said, thinking she had made him upset. "I'm sorry, for upsetting. I'll just finish making breakfast," she mumbled with a frown on her face as she walked back into the kitchen.

"No, Tohru, wait, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Kyo said quickly, as he rushed to her side. Tohru said nothing, and just looked at him, differently, as if she were lost in deep thought. "Uh..do you mind if I help you with breakfast?" Kyo asked quickly, trying to rid the awkward moment. That goofy grin appeared on Tohru's face.

"Of course, that'd be wonderful. Thank you," she smiled and quickly walked into the kitchen. Kyo just rolled his eyes and followed her.

Tohru picked up the pot with the boiling Miso and tried walking over to the counter with it in her hand. Being her clumsy self, she slipped and threw the pot high above her head. In a split second's action, Kyo shouted, ran into her and out of the way of the falling boiling water, tossing himself underneath her and caught her, but transformed a second after landing on the ground. In his cat form, he slipped out from under Tohru and poked at her face, "Tohru? Tohru, wake up," he yelled, getting worried.

Within a moment, Tohru blinked herself awake, feeling a bit dizzy from hitting her head on Kyo's shoulder. "Ugh, what happened?" she groaned.

"You slipped, and I caught you," Kyo mumbled, stepping a few feet away from her to give her some space.

"Thank you, are you all right?" Tohru asked as she sat upright, rubbing her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, there's no need to," Kyo said, not looking at her as he gathered his scattered clothes, still in his cat form. Tohru said nothing and shakily got to her feet, with the same goofy grin. Kyo glanced over his shoulder at her and rolled his eyes, blushing slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyo now stood with his hands in his pockets and silently watch Tohru cook their breakfast, he'd already done what was needed. Yuki came slowly down the stairs, feeling drowsy and finding it hard to wake up as he usually did in the mornings.

"Why hello Yuki, how are you this morning?" Tohru looked up from her almost finished Miso and smiled goofily at him. Yuki said nothing and rubbed his eyes, his hair goofed up. He dragged along to the refrigerator and opened it to see what he could drink.

"Hey," Kyo glared over his shoulder at Yuki. "Aren't you going to answer her, you damn rat?"

" There's no need for you to interrupt, I was simply searching for my answer, you stupid cat," Yuki sighed, his voice cold but quiet.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo yelled and turned to face Yuki, his fist clenched tightly. "Why'd you get out of bed anyway if you're so damn tired?" he demanded.

"It's okay, Kyo, maybe-" Tohru said, waving her hands innocently, trying to calm Kyo down.

"Your stupid voice woke me up," Yuki interrupted, ignoring Tohru.

"Oh that's it! I'm gonna-" Kyo rushed over to him, fury burning in his eyes and rolling up his sleeves, but was cut off by a clean Shigure.

"Now now, Yuki, Kyo, don't you think it's a bit early to be starting this?" Shigure came down the stairs, a towel over his shoulder from drying his wet hair.

"Good morning Shigure," Tohru waved a hand him, smiling.

"Really," Shigure walked over to where Tohru was standing, still talking to Kyo and Yuki. "Instead of fighting, you two should be helping our pretty little flower cook breakfast," he smiled mischievously and cuffed his hands around her cheeks. Tohru's face turned an awful shade of red and she looked nervous. "Unless you don't want to eat, which is perfectly fine with me. Tohru and I will have the morning to ourselves, oh how I've longed for one," Shigure chuckled.

"You sick bastard!" Kyo and Yuki shouted. In a split second, Yuki had pulled Shirgure away from Tohru and Kyo had punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor. Tohru stood where she was shaking as held a spatula in her hand.

"Uh-no it's alright," she stuttered.

"It's not alright!" Kyo shouted, waving his fists in the air as he looked at her. "You can't let that sick dog get away with stuff like that."

"Really , don't mind them. Anyway, can I help you set the table?" Yuki glanced up at her from the ground, then stretched to his feet, his purple eyes glistening in admiration.

"Oh, yes of course. That'd be wonderful, thank you," Tohru smiled and nodded for a moment, then turned to find the serving plates. Yuki tilted his head, grinning as he followed her, while Kyo now stood next to the refrigerator rolling his eyes and drinking milk out of the carton.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They sat together at the table eating, "So how do you like it? I hope it's not too bland," Tohru asked as she stopped eating and looked around at Kyo, Yuki, whom sat on either side of her, and Shigure who sat at the other end of the table.

"I enjoy it, thank you Ms. Honda," Yuki smiled happily.

"I, for one, think it's completely magnificent. Oh how I love your home cooked meals, my dearest flower," Shigure chuckled gleefully and cocked a playful eyebrow at Tohru.

"Oh, um-" Tohru stuttered nervously, blushing rapidly.

"You sick bastard!" Kyo glared at Shigure, but resisted throwing a punch at his narrow face.

"So, Kyo, what do you think?" Tohru asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's fine," Kyo's cheeks flush ever so slightly as she smiled at him, but focused his gaze on his food.

"Oh, that's great, I'm glad you guys like it," Tohru smiled her goofy smile. They finished the rest of the meal in silence, and Tohru started cleaning the dishes in the sink.

"Let me help you with that Ms. Honda," Yuki offered, drying the dishes that Tohru was washing.

"Thank you, Yuki," Tohru smiled happily.

"I'm going on the roof," Kyo muttered before walking up stairs with his hands in his pockets, and suddenly taking an interest in his feet.

"Oh okay," Tohru mumbled softly as the carrot head boy disappeared. "Mm, Kyo seems to be in a bad mood since after breakfast," she told Yuki as she continued washing dishes.

"Oh don't worry about that cat Ms. Honda, he's just being his usual self," Yuki concluded. "Ms. Honda?" he asked, turning his dark purple gaze to her.

"Yes?" Tohru answered, looking up at him.

"I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?"

"Huh?" Tohru's cheeks were suddenly flushed.

"To the secret base today, I'm going to re-plant the leaks," he smiled softly, leaning ever so slightly closer.

"Sure, I'd love to. Thank you," Tohru replied with slight relief as she finished putting away the dishes. 'Wow, Yuki seems in such a good mood today, I wonder what's gotten into him. I'm not as worried anymore' she thought to herself, feeling happy again. However, now she was more worried about Kyo.

"Great," Yuki smiled, still gazing at her, pleasure filling his eyes. He re-focused on putting away the dishes. Once he was finished, he started towards the back door, "Whenever you're ready, Ms. Honda," he said, smiling softly again.

"Oh yes, I'm coming," Tohru put the towel in her hands on top of the counter, and quickly followed Yuki out the door, closing it behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyo sat sulking on the roof, his reddish brown gaze locked on the rising sun. 'That damn rat's going to end up with Tohru if I don't do something about it,' he angrily thought to himself.

Tohru walked quickly next to Yuki, trying to keep up with his steady pace. "Oh look Yuki!" she called, pointing at the base that had suddenly appeared in front of them, "The strawberries! The strawberries are ready to pick," she smiled and stood in front of the berries, excitement taking over her, for this was her favorite fruit.

"Yes, good eye, Ms. Honda," Yuki smiled softly, admiring her excitement. Slowly, he walked over to where the strawberries were, bent down on his knees, and picked a small red one. He pulled off the top off and ate the berry, "Indeed, we should have brought a basket, because the carrots are also ready."

"Oh, I'll go run back to the house and get one," Tohru said confidently, already starting back towards the house.

"Ms. Honda, that's okay, you don't have to. I could just get it tomorrow," Yuki said, and stood to his feet, holding a hand out to her for her to stop.

"No really, I want to," Tohru cried, a begging expression on her face.

"Alright, I'll stand and guard," Yuki sighed, giving up to the girl's cute, flushed cheeks.

"Great, I'll be right back," Tohru raised a hand triumphantly and jogged back towards the house.

As Kyo sat on the roof, he saw Tohru heading back, 'Wonder what she's doing this time?' he quickly though to himself and leaped off, and went back inside the house through his window. A walked down the stairs and saw a frantic Tohru looking through cabinets. "Did you forget something?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Yes, I'm looking for the woven basket," Tohru said and turned to him, "Kyo, have you seen it?" she looked at him with pleading blue eyes.

Suddenly Kyo's cheeks flushed slightly as she smiled at him, but shook the thought and turned his gaze away from her, "No," he said stubbornly.

"Well could you help me find it?" Tohru tried again, taking a step towards him and was now face to face with him.

"Uh," Kyo hesitated, but rolled his eyes, "Fine," he carefully stepped away from her and looked for the basket. Finally he found it sitting on top of a high cabinet. Quickly, he reached for it and brought it over to Tohru, "Here you go," he muttered.

"Oh thank you so much," Tohru said, taking the basket gently from his hands, but accidentally brushed Kyo's hand with hers. She held the basket in her hands and smiled up at him, "Really, thank you."

"Uh," Kyo's cheeks flushed once again but he held her gaze. "Um, yeah sure," he mumbled. Tohru turned and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Hey," Kyo called quickly before thinking. 'Great, what the hell was that?' he though angrily to himself.

"Yes?"

'Now's not the time, later,' he thought again. "Um, never mind," he muttered stubbornly.

"Okay," Tohru shrugged her shoulders and headed out the door once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As he watched her walk out the door with basket in hand, Kyo furiously punched the wall, but resisted making a hole in it. "Ah! I'm such an idiot!" he yelled at himself with a bang on the wall with the head.

Tohru hurriedly ran to Yuki, "Yuki…here you go," she sighed, panting as she handed him the basket.

"Oh thank you Miss Honda," Yuki smiled his soft smile, his purple eyes glowing in pleasure.

"Really, it was nothing," Tohru waved her hands vigorously as her cheeks became a dark scarlet.

Yuki let out a soft chuckle and began to pick the leaks, strawberries and carrots. After a few minutes of silence, he set down the full basket of fruits and vegetables and pulled a packet of leak seeds out of his pockets. With his fingers, he dug tiny holes and dropped a seed in each.

"Let me help you with that," Tohru volunteered, bending down beside Yuki.

"Thank you," he smiled and handed her a handful of the tiny seeds. As he dug each hole, Tohru dropped a seed in it.

After minutes of this, Tohru had dropped the last seed in its hole and rose to her feet, brushing off her fingers .

"All finished," Yuki said, picking up the basket beside him. "Let's take these back to the house," he commented and looked at Tohru, his face expressionless as usual.

"Okay, do you need help carrying the basket?" she asked, not wanting him to do all the work.

"It's alright Miss Honda, I can handle it," Yuki giggled lightly and started in a slow walk towards the house, Tohru quickly following him.

"Okay, if you say so," Tohru replied and she kept Yuki's steady pace.

When they arrived at the house, Yuki opened the door to let Tohru in first. "Thank you, Yuki," she smiled and walked in, heading straight for the kitchen. Yuki watched her for a moment as she swiftly made her way around the corner, his eyes filled with admiration, then shut the door. As he walked into the kitchen after Tohru, he set the basket on the counter. "What do you plan on doing today, Miss Honda?" he asked.

"Well, let's see," Tohru sighed and thought for a moment. "Before I go to work, I have to go to the grocery store."

"Mind if I come?"

"No, of course not," Tohru smiled sheepishly. "In fact, I'd love it."

"Okay, great," Yuki smiled back, his cheeks slightly flushing, but quickly flashed. Tohru started towards the door, and slipped her shoes back on, her small long purse over her shoulder, and grocery list in hand. Yuki put on his shoes, and followed her as she walked out the door. As he walked beside her, he unconsciously grabbed hold of her hand.

Tohru took this as friends would take it, nothing more, but her cheeks still blossomed a bright cherry. Together, they walked to town and to the local market.

Kyo sat on the roof in his usual position and watched them with a scorn on his face. 'Damn Rat' he thought to himself, jealous that Yuki was holding the girl's hand, though he would never admit it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tohru tried her best to hurry as she scanned her blue eyes quickly of the list of groceries she held in her hand. Having Yuki wait on her was the last thing she wanted. She pushed the cart speedily along the isle of fish, picked up the salmon and put it in the cart.

"I'm sorry it's taking me so long, Yuki, I'm almost finished," she said frantically, trying to once again hurry herself.

"No no, it's no trouble Ms. Honda, please take all the time you need," Yuki smiled, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder before taking a step back and out of her way. By the look on his face, he was enjoying the time with Tohru.

At the house, Shigure walked out of his office, newspaper in hands. "Well, where has our little flower gone?" he looked over the top of his newspaper to see Kyo sitting at the television alone.

"She went to the store with that damn rat," Kyo cursed, still feeling envy grow within him.

Shigure closed the paper and leaned against the doorway, "Aw, does our spoiled Kyo have a crush on little Tohru?" he asked in his mockingly voice.

Kyo clenched his fist angrily and hit it on the table sitting in front of him, but said nothing, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Shigure gave a sigh, "Really Kyo, you can fight bears and meditate under waterfalls, but you can't ask a single girl out on a date? You better hurry up or Yuki will steal her from you," he let out a mocking chuckle.

Kyo just shook his head, "She's got no interest in me anyway," he complained with a frown on his face.

"Oh you don't know that," Shigure flicked his wrist at him, rolling his eyes. "That's why you ask the girl out, so you know. And knowing Tohru, she won't reject you."

Kyo for once believed Shirgure, but would never admit it. "Ah, I'll be on the roof," he groaned, stretched to his feet and stomped away angrily, feeling unable to control his emotions like usual.

"We're home," Tohru called, opening the door minutes after Kyo disappeared up the stairs.

"Why hello Tohru, Yuki," Shigure gave a nod in his greeting but kept his gaze locked on the newspaper in his hands as he sat at the table.

"Where's Kyo?" she asked curiously, taking a quick glance around the living room as she slipped off her shoes. Yuki just walked out from behind her, put the groceries on the counter, disappeared up the stairs and to his bedroom without another word.

"He's sulking on the roof as usual," Shigure answered, folding up his newspaper to look at the brunette as she stood in the doorway.

"Oh," Tohru sighed quietly. 'I wonder what's gotten into him lately, he seems to be distancing himself more and more' she thought to herself as a frown suddenly appeared on her face.

"However, you're welcome to disturb him," Shigure said mischievously, a sly grin on his narrow face.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to do that…" Tohru trailed off and walked into the kitchen. Quickly, she put away the groceries and headed up the stairs as well, and to her bedroom, leaving Shigure alone to continue reading his paper.

Kyo came inside from the roof, just as it began to get dark outside. As he past Tohru's bedroom down the hallway, he stopped at her door, staying as silent as ever. 'Do it,' he thought to himself. His palms began to sweat as he clenched his fist. Gently he tapped on the door, "Tohru?" he called, trying to disguise the quiver in his voice, thinking he felt a tiny bead of sweat drip from his forehead.

Tohru got up from her desk and opened the door, "Oh, hello Kyo," she smiled her goofy smile. "Do you need something?" she tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

Kyo hesitated as he felt he cheeks blush slightly. "Um- I…. I," he stuttered nervously. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked Tohru in the eye, "I need to talk to you," he said unusually soft.

"About what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Oh no, what if he thinks that I'm starting to annoy him?' she thought frantically to herself, starting to feel anxiety rise in her stomach. 'Oh I'm so stupid.'

"Ugh," Kyo groaned and turned away from her, "Just meet me on the roof in a few minutes," he muttered under his breath, not caring if she had heard him or not.

"Um, okay," Tohru said tentatively, watching Kyo disappear into the hallway and taking the short cut through his window and onto the roof. Still confused, Tohru ran down the stairs, slipped on her shoes and coat and headed to fetch the wooden ladder.


End file.
